parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 3
Here is preview clip 3 from Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pecker - Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer) *Mar - Big Ears (Noddy) Transcript *(Arnold, Flash, and Boots walk onward and enter the Eco Mine) *Arnold: This appears to be some kind of old Eco Type Mine. When Big Ears built Haven city, he must have carved out these old caves to get out the Eco Power. *Flash Sentry: Oh my gosh! Big Ears must have never slept much. *Boots: I'm going ahead to go onward and back. Keep an eye out, Arnold. This is a spooky place. (walks away) *(Arnold and Flash force pull the bridge down, force grip some enemies, and throw them away, but break some objects to get some stuff and to arm themselves, and walk onward while battling more enemies and breaking more objects to get more stuff. They force pull the bridges down and defeat more passing enemies going by while breaking more objects open and getting more stuff. They climb downward while getting more stuff by breaking more objects and using an elevator and force pulling a bridge. They walk onward to defeat more enemies and get more stuff and walk upward. They round a curve and kill more enemies and grab more stuff and force pull a bridge down and go across onto an elevator, that goes upward, taking them with it. The two heroes walk onward and defeat more enemies while grabbing more stuff and going upward. The two heroes press onward, battle more enemies defeat them, grab more stuff, while breaking objects open, go upward, go down a path, defeat more enemies to get more stuff, and go onto another elevator, that goes down, taking the heroes with it. The two heroes defeat more enemies in the way and get more stuff and go onto an elevator, that goes down and stops. As Arnold and Flash step off it and break more objects to get more stuff and walk onward to break more objects and get more stuff, they walk onto an escolator going downward and fight off more enemies and defeat them to get more stuff, when a staircase opens up. While going down the staircase and defeating more enemies to get more stuff, they press on, defeating more enemies, and getting more stuff, open up another staircase, and go upward, but defeat more enemies to get more stuff, and climb upward while defeating more enemies and getting more objects as some sliding platforms activate and slide back and forth when Arnold and Flash go up them and battle more enemies and get more stuff from breaking objects. Some platforms go round in circles as Arnold and Flash go across them and defeat more enemies to get more objects and climb upward. The two heroes press onward, breaking more objects and grabbing more stuff, but climb up with enemies chasing them and getting defeated, and press on up some stairs opening up until they finally arrive a tunnel) *Arnold: Wow. (picks up some kneecaps and puts them on his knees) *Flash Dashing: Piece of cake. *(the two heroes go down, break some objects open to get more stuff, and teleport back to where they were) Category:Julian Bernardino